Tu dama de hierro
by Priss
Summary: HAOxJEANNE. Songfic. Oneshot. Aquella que alguna vez fue símbolo de pureza, ahora no es más qué una chica enamorada de un demonio. Aquel qué maldigo por la pasión qué enciende en mi. Lo amo y lo odio; quisiera matarlo y después quitarme la vida.


**. Tu dama de hierro.**

De: **Priss.**

_03-ABR-06_

_05-ABR-06_

* * *

_La identidad qué alguna vez fue símbolo de pureza y fuerza, ahora no es más qué una mujer enamorada de un demonio. Aquel qué maldigo por su fuerza y la pasión qué enciende en mi. Lo amo y lo odio; quisiera matarlo y después quitarme la vida, esperando así enmendar mi pecado._

* * *

Sé fingir excelentemente, porque nadie podría si quiera imaginar lo qué tengo contigo. Qué soy tu amante sumisa.

Y aunque ambos sacamos provecho de esto, creo qué tu eres el único realmente beneficiado.

Contigo pongo entre dicho todas mis creencias e ideales, me siento sucia, traidora. He luchado por borrar los pecados de este mundo y sin embargo, mi mayor pecado es amarte tanto.

_Más de una vez he intentado olvidarte,_

_arrancarte para siempre de mi._

_Y siempre llego a la misma conclusión:_

_tendría que arrancarme el corazón._

Más no he vivido tranquila, oh no!. Yo sufro, ¿sabes?. He intentado tantas veces olvidarme de ti, acabar con este sentimiento, pero, pero no puedo. . .

**Tendría qué arrancarme el corazón con mis propias manos.**

Susurro débilmente, mis ojos de rubí, tristes, miran el piso de madera.

Jamás pensé qué el amor iba a ser tan doloroso. Y no sé si es este sentimiento en si, o el hecho de que seas tu a quien yo ame, maldito demonio. Soy mujer después de todo, con sueños e ilusiones, irremediablemente romántica.

Maldigo el momento en qué te adueñaste de mi tonto corazón. Y sabes qué es lo peor?, no, no lo sabes, apuesto a qué ni siquiera te interesa. Pues bien, lo peor es qué no tengo idea de cómo pasó; no hiciste nada, solo, solo. . . me sedujiste. . .

**Y yo caí rendida.**

Un amargo suspiro logró escapar de mi boca.

_Más de una vez digo: al diablo contigo,_

_si por un tiempo no se nada de ti._

_Más de repente te apareces y todo_

_cambia en mi mente y me siento feliz._

_Y cómo siempre. . ._

Quiero llorar con todas mis fuerzas hasta qué no me quede una sola lagrima más para ti. Porque he querido mandarte al demonio cada vez que desapareces sin decir nada y me dejas sola, extrañándote, preguntándome dónde has ido, con quién estas.

**Si la has buscado nuevamente o solo andas por ahí, causando destrozos, quitándole la vida a cada pobre humano qué se te atraviesa.**

No sé qué es peor, no quiero qué lastimes a nadie, anhelo tanto calmar tu diabólico corazón. Pero simplemente no soporto la idea de qué estés con ella.

Me hierve la sangre porque sé qué sientes algo por esa mujer y no lo soporto, no lo soporto.

Es doloroso, yo te ruego que me quieras y me pongo a tus pies, mientras tu te arrodillas ante ella, haciendo cuanto puedes para tenerla a tu lado.

**Aunque sé que te ha despreciado.**

Una irónica sonrisa cruza mi rostro.

¿No es gracioso acaso?. Ella no cae tan fácilmente y la admiro por eso, pues eres un hombre sencillamente irresistible.

En cambio yo. . . bastó una palabra, una caricia y una mirada tuya para qué me entregase totalmente a ti.

Pero cuándo apareces de repente, cómo esta noche, mis celos ya no importan, nada importa, solo tu. . . solo tu.

_Sigo siendo tu esclava,_

_sigo siendo tu dama de hierro._

_La qué nunca te dirá qué no,_

_la qué siempre tiene listo un beso,_

_porque te quiero._

La felicidad llena mi ser y comprendo entonces qué soy y seguiré siendo tu esclava sumisa.

Y logras todo de mi. Jamás, ¿entiendes?, jamás te daré un "no" por respuesta y siempre estaré dispuesta, ansiosa por besarte, porque eres mi hombre, porque te quiero. . .

**Porque soy tu dama de hierro.**

Sonrío con irónica. La identidad qué alguna vez fue símbolo de pureza y fuerza, ahora es simplemente una mujer sumisa, enamorada. Tu mujer incondicional.

Y no sé porque aun me llamas así. ¿Es acaso la forma de imponerte ante mi?, o simplemente alarde de qué una mujer con semejante fuerza te pertenece.

No lo sé, no lo sé.

_Sigo siendo tu sombra,_

_sigo siendo tu niña mimada._

_Aunque a veces te quiera matar,_

_reconozco qué sin ti no vivo._

_Sin ti me muero._

Siento qué soy tu sombra al querer saber todo de ti hasta casi sofocarte; me gustaría seguirte a todas partes, en verdad te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y hasta el fin de los tiempos. ¿Y sabes por qué?, porque me he convertido en tu niña, aquella qué te necesita, qué se ha encaprichado contigo.

Recuerdo qué una vez te dije todo esto y tu reíste divertido.

**Pero si has querido matarme, mujer. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.**

Es cierto y en ese momento hubiese querido matarte por hablarte de mis sentimientos, pero en cambio, bajé la cabeza, avergonzada de mi misma, de la debilidad e incluso de este sentimiento.

Y te dije qué tu me habías convertido en esta muñeca qué no puede vivir sin ti.

**Sin ti me muero. . . Hao.**

Una lagrima impertinente resbaló por mi mejilla.

El solo hecho de pensar qué tu, mi amado demonio, te vayas de mi vida, qué me dejes, qué te vayas con ella. . . me lastima, me aterra.

No imagino mi vida si tu no estas en esta; y tengo miedo, ¿sabes?. Porque se que si te llegó a aceptar, me dejaras sin importarte nada de mi.

Y es qué no sé qué es lo que tanto te gusta de esa mujer.

Es hermosa, si, pero yo lo soy tanto o más qué ella. Además yo te amo tanto, mientras qué ella te aborrece y ya tiene a alguien más. Aun así yo soy solo para tu diversión, alguien con quien pasar el tiempo hasta qué esa chica caiga a tus pies como yo lo hice, ¿verdad?.

Más no me importa qué sea así, para mi esta bien mientras sigas conmigo, Hao.

_Mas de una vez he maldecido tu nombre_

_y luego digo: dios, perdóname._

_Cuándo te siento estremecer en mis brazos,_

_cuándo estallo ante tu desnudez._

_Y cómo siempre. . ._

Pero con todo el amor qué siento por ti, la felicidad y el placer qué me has dado. Este sentimiento es un duro tormento.

No puedo olvidar quien eres y qué me has profanado.

Te maldigo, Hao Asakura, a ti, a tu fuerza y al fuego de la pasión qué enciendes en mi. Te amo y te odio, quisiera matarte y después quitarme la vida, esperando así enmendar mi pecado.

**Pero no puedo, no puedo. . .**

Mi voz, un sollozo. Terminé rompiendo en llanto, ahí junto a la ventana.

En momentos cómo este siento qué no puedo más. Entonces siento tus brazos rodeándome con suavidad. Te he despertado.

**¿Por qué demonios sigues pensando en eso?.** Me preguntas a mis espaldas. Has leído mi mente; no lo hagas, no me gusta, siento qué me dominas aun más al hacerlo, qué estoy indefensa ante ti. **Por qué no solo lo disfrutas?.**

Me dices ahora y me dijiste entonces, la primera vez qué me entregué a ti.

Mi mente, mi alma, se confunden, más hay algo de lo qué estoy completamente segura ahora. Qué te amo y qué quiero estar contigo. No me importa tu maldad, ni qué me utilices.

Me aferro a tu cuerpo, cómo si fueses mi única salvación, aunque en realidad eres y serás mi total perdición.

Más nada importa, mucho menos ahora qué tus labios tocan los míos. Y suplico perdón a dios por querer odiarte, pero más qué nada porque quiero volver a pecar, entregándome a un demonio de fuego.

Y volvemos a la cama; nuestros cuerpos desnudos, mi piel bajo tu ardiente piel morena. Mirándome con esa superioridad, con esa sonrisa de perversa victoria, cómo diciéndome: te gané.

No me importa, no puedo pensar, solo estoy conciente de tu perfecta desnudez que me enloquece y que me hace desearte más.

Despertaste el pecado de la lujuria en mi. Entre tus brazos siento que fui hecha para ti y solo ansío compartir lo qué tuvimos hace un par de horas, sentirte estremecer en mis brazos y creer que eres mío, solo mío, aunque esto último sea una tonta ilusión. Pues aunque yo te pertenezco totalmente, tu eres libre, de nadie y lejos estas de ser solo para mi.

_Sigo siendo tu esclava,_

_Sigo siendo tu dama de hierro._

_La qué nunca te dirá que no,_

_la qué siempre tiene listo un beso,_

_porque te quiero._

Y me aferro a tu cuerpo, en este momento haría cualquier cosa qué me pidieras. Jamás te daría un "no" por respuesta pues estoy aquí para complacerte, cómo la esclava en la qué me has convertido, si, esclava de ti, de tu cuerpo hermoso, de tus malditos deseos y de tu amor.

La mujer qué, no importa cuanto te odie, siempre tiene un beso para ti. Porque te quiero tanto, más de lo que pueda odiarte.

Hao, aquí tienes una vez más a tu dama de hierro, la qué calla y te complace por temor a perderte, la qué esta dispuesta a traicionar sus ideales e incluso morir por ti.

_Sigo siendo tu sombra,_

_sigo siendo tu niña mimada._

_Aunque a veces te quiera matar_

_reconozco qué sin ti no vivo._

_Sin ti me muero._

Enredada en tu cuerpo, siento una exquisita felicidad producto del placer qué me provocas, y me siento feliz al saber que te he hecho gozar también.

Me conformo con esto, con qué vengas a buscarme tan solo para hacerme el amor, es suficiente para mi, aunque quisiera ser tu sombra y no separarme de ti jamás, saberte mío y de nadie más.

Se qué quise y a veces aun quiero matarte, pero no puedo, jamás podría.

Me aferro a tu cuerpo como una niña asustada y es que lo soy. Temo tanto perderte, qué te vayas con ella, se qué sientes algo por ella, algo qué no sientes por mi y me duele qué así sea.

Sin ti no puedo vivir ya, Hao Asakura, si tu no estas, si algo te llegase a pasar, si de mi lado te vas, moriré de dolor pues te quiero y es algo qué yo no puedo remediar.

Estoy pecando y me llena de felicidad hacerlo, soy la amante de un demonio, su marioneta. . .

Tu dama de hierro. Te amo, Hao.

**.: Fin :.**

* * *

Tema: "**Tu dama de hierro**".

Interprete: **Marisela.**

La dama de hierro, por supuesto, es Jeanne.

Y teme que Hao la deje por. . . Anna, claro, ¿quién más? ¬¬'.

Este tema me inspiró a escribir este fanfic. Yo adoro el HAOxANNA, y para nada me interesa Jeanne, pero esta canción me ayudó a crear una historia qué a mi, en lo personal, me gustó mucho.

* * *


End file.
